


Make it Rain

by grayscalefrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, LGBT, M/M, Threesome, iero twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscalefrank/pseuds/grayscalefrank
Summary: Okay, first thing, Gerard has a tongue piercing in this (this story was a request). Next, Gerard is a stripper at the local gay club. Anthony Iero was his boss and one day, Anthony's twin brother came to visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sky lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sky+lmao).



  Loud EDM music played throughout the place and men of all ages, color, and sizes, all wearing different selected clothing, dancing on the silver shiny poles as men shoved money at them and attempted to put the green cash in the front of their bras, for the ones that wore bras, or the fronts of their pants. Gerard Way's shift hadn't started yet, the young and chubby man getting ready in the back. 

  People usually came to watch Gerard dance, Gerard was the main hit of the place. He was probably the reason the place was still up in business. The structure this dance club was held in was not the nicest, it was a pretty shabby place, but you don't particularly notice when a guy is rubbing his clothing covered ass on your erection. 

  Gerard was getting dressed in a corset that went below his chest due to the fact he didn't really  _have one_. A pair of panties that matched the red velvet colored topping was placed around his thick hips and covered just enough skin. That's how the young stripper liked it, flirty and scandalous. Soon enough, the time ticked to seven-thirty at night and a new song played. 

  Strutting onto the platforms, the raven haired man was greeted with wolf whistles and applause. Gerard looked through his lengthy false eyelashes that he had previously put on his eyelids for extra flamboyancy, grabbing to the pole in front of his gaze. He grabbed it and started dancing in time and rhythm to the song, the men all crowding the stage as they tried to give him their money and asked for lap dances. Usually, Gerard wouldn't mind doing anything for his customers. There were no rules for what they did to him, he was practically theirs' for the time being. The small rule though, no kissing. Or, I mean, they had to use a condom as well, but Gerard carried those around. Sometimes he caught glimpses of gold bands on the fingers of the men that did nasty stuff to him, seeing how many unfaithful men were out there. It didn't really bother him however. Their fault for ruining their marriages, not his own. 

  Gerard didn't usually talk about what his customers did to him, because they were so  _bad_ , and sometimes, the thought of older men being merciless with him scared him, but it was his career, and he was damn good at it. Sometimes the thick man told his boss, Anthony Iero, what had been bothering him the most just to get it off his chest. Now, Anthony Iero was another thing. Gerard absolutely fucking drooled over his boss whenever he saw him, not to mention he accidentally walked in on him only wearing boxers. Tattoos littered the older man's body, and he was so damn muscular. Seeing his bulge pressing at the fabric in his boxers was enough for the stripper to get off for the night. 

  However, sleeping with your boss isn't particularly professional, if this was even considered a professional business. I mean, come on, a bunch of hot guys dancing to music for others' enjoyment? Not close. If Gerard could get his hands on Anthony, he totally would. No doubt in his mind. Just thinking about the other man's hair drenched in sweat as he drove him crazy by how many times he came, that would truly be a sight. Gerard was definitely someone who could tire someone out, he lasted a really long time due to practicing for such a long time, as well as him being able to come a few more times than most people. 

  Pushing his boss out of his mind, Gerard focused on his moves. Especially once he dragged his clothing covered ass up the fake silver pole. He could tell he was already working these men up, and he wasn't even close to being half way finished. Dollar bills were thrown up on the platform the chubby man was on, all sorts of different amounts, making a sea of green cotton paper. 

  Teasingly, Gerard put his hands on both sides of his panties and started to lower the edges as he did a little dance, pulling the black pair back up. The stripper was having way too much fun with this, he could easily tell. 

  The bell rang, indicating someone walked through the door to the dirty building and Gerard looked up to see his next customer. His jaw basically dropping once he saw a more masculine looking Anthony. Seriously, this man looked exactly like his boss, but a little heavier set with stubble, and even more tattoos. Holy fucking  _shit_. The male stripper was definitely able to tell that he was going to attempt to get the shit fucked out of him by the Anthony looking man. 

  This man did kind of make Gerard puzzled. Anthony and this guy's resemblance was uncanny, but he knew not to make a scene of it and just kept working his body around the pole. He licked his lips and kept his attention on the unknown twin of Gerard's boss, his tongue licking the sheer pink gloss that resided on his plump lips, his tongue piercing catching some of the makeup. 

  The man pulled out his wallet and gestured for Gerard to come over, Gerard obliging like the obedient slut he was. Walking down the stairs from the platform, he swayed his hips seducingly over to the man with the stubble and the same facial features as his boss. 

 

  After being pulled into the small room in the back full of different chairs and couches, the man pushed Gerard to the wall and nipped at his neck with a small smirk. "I'm Frank Iero, my brother told me you were the.. best stripper here. How much do you charge for an hour?" the man with the name (finally) purred sexually and had his hand on Gerard's thigh. 

  Gerard absolutely liked the way he was being touched by Frank already, and they were just starting. Gerard was just glad that Frank seemed to be around his age and not an old hag that usually forced the stripper to do things to them that was unbelievable. Especially since they were so much older. "One hundred an hour," Gerard said in a sexual tone that was no surprise for someone who worked in a strip club, his tongue licking at his glossy lips once again. 

  The lip piercing Gerard wore today was a black one, he wore one that matched his outfit everyday. Frank seemed to notice the piercing, because he smirked and mumbled something under his breath about Gerard's tongue. "Hmm, okay," Frank said and kept the smirk painted to his face for what seemed like eternity. He then started to kiss Gerard, Gerard pushing Frank away. 

  "One thing, I don't do kissing- everything else is under all of your control, but I don't do lips on lips," Gerard muttered and pushed his naked knee between Frank's own, rubbing at the bulge that was slowly starting to appear and pushed Frank down on the cleanest looking chair. He turned around and begun to perform a lapdance, Frank gripping Gerard's hips harshly and pressed himself against the other. 

  "I want your tongue against my cock, and if you make me come with just your tongue, I'll give you something you want," Frank whispered in a sexy voice, Gerard nodding quickly as he rubbed his hips against Frank's. 

  "Yes,  _daddy_ ," Gerard roughly hummed, faking an innocent voice as he got back up, sinking to his knees slowly. He looked up at the older man with doe eyes under his false eyelashes, undoing the dominant man's zipper and pulled them down very slowly in a painful and teasing way. The stripper knew he would probably be spanked for testing Frank, but he didn't care at the moment. Anyways, a few spanks seemed pleasant to Gerard. Pain being inflicted to his body turned him on, if he could be any more turned on. 

  Taking the girthy cock out of Frank's pants, Gerard leaned forward and kitty licked the slit, Frank sighing and opened the younger male's mouth by pulled down on Gerard's chin, pushing the stripper's mouth onto his hard member. 

  Gerard took the hint and hollowed his cheeks, continuing to look up into Frank's light hazel eyes with his own childlike pair, batting the falsies for extra effect. Frank groaned and tangled one hand in Gerard's black strands, harshly tugging. 

  The younger man got an idea and dragged his tongue piercing along Frank's tip, making the man above him shudder. Pulling Gerard up so he was standing, Frank bent Gerard over his knees and spanked him hard, so hard that the stripper's chubby thighs wiggled quite a bit. "Tease me again and I'll fuck you hard without prep. I bet that's what you want, you know? Since you're such a fucking  _slut_ ," Frank chuckled and spanked Gerard again, the man on his own pair of thick legs whining of enjoyment and he nodded quickly. 

  "Yes, daddy, I'm a slut- you're slut," Gerard whispered, pushing himself up a bit so he could wrap his not so slim digits around Frank's dick, pumping the other man. "Can I suck you off again? I'd really enjoy that. Pretty please?" Gerard added in a slutty tone of voice, the whole act getting cut off by the door opening. 

  Gerard looked over at who it was, and once he saw, he completely froze. "Oh, uh, hello, Sir," Gerard greeted Anthony as he walked in, his boss walking in with a smirk. 

  "I see you've met Frank," Anthony said in a seductive tone and closed the door behind him, undoing his own pants as he walked close to the pair. Gerard was quite confused as to what was happening. He wasn't not enjoying it, though. "I told him that you were our best."

  Gerard stood up slowly and Frank pulled him back down to his lap so Gerard sat on his lap. Frank smacked his cock on the stripper's ass and Gerard bit his lip, Anthony getting his dick out of his pants. 

  "I want you to ride Frank, and I want to watch," Anthony instructed and Gerard did exactly as he said. The stripper got up and pulled a condom out of his corset, getting on his knees as he put it onto the thicker version of Anthony. 

  Gerard was far past hot and bothered, he was turned the fuck on. "Yes, Sir," he whispered to Anthony and got back up, slowly sitting on Frank's thick cock, pushing down while whining loudly at the pain. 

  "Without stretching? Such a whore you are, princess," Frank purred into Gerard's ear, and once the stripper took all of the cock, he leaned forward and placed his lips around his boss's semi-hard member. Frank started bouncing Gerard's hips and Gerard groaned loudly at the pain, making Anthony moan out at the vibrations in his dick. 

  Anthony's penis was a tad bit skinnier than Frank's, but it was definitely a bit longer. Gerard started to move faster onto Frank, his thighs jiggling at the movement. Some found that hot, some finding it gross, but the ravenette did not care, not one bit. 

  Anthony gripped Gerard's black strands and pushed his mouth up and down on his hard member, Gerard looking like an absolute whore. The youngest male here loved being used as a whore, it was his fucking favorite. 

  After an hour, Frank was finally getting close and Anthony already came all over Gerard's eyes and lips, feeding his come to the stripper. The white, sticky liquid in the other's false eyelashes was such a lewd sight, and Frank came hard into the condom. Anthony was now pumping Gerard quickly to let him come and he moaned the loudest he had already, which was practically a scream, and he came hard. 

  "I take it you have to go home sick now?" Anthony chuckled, putting his dick back into his pants. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so short and i didn't write smut, i felt unmotivated to!!!!


End file.
